


Shagged but classy

by drachoemaloy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Designer! Harry, Draco falls on his butt, Draco likes Harry ranting about him, Draco's getting the vibe but doesn't know how to act, M/M, Model AU, Model! Draco, Oblivious Harry, Vegan Harry, Vegan hermione, idk why I just thought being vegan is fashionable and Harry likes fashion right?, it's a model au and I know nothing about modelling, like so oblivious it's painful, still magic but hardly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Models. His worst enemy. Everyone cared about the models. No one cared about Harry. If they did they would buy him coffee but as I said, he was very undercaffeinated.And then there was fashion week. That was the real enemy. The models were like death eaters and fashion week was Voldemort, except he didn’t think he had the power to kill fashion week.





	Shagged but classy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this, like on paper with a pen, (Which took me hours to decipher because I have really bad handwriting) I think a year ago. So I went through it and edit it while typing it up and I only have 1 chapter.
> 
> So, I may finish it, I may not. It depends on how motivated I feel about it. I like the idea but working out how to fit Drarry in and I actually know nothing about modelling (I think I read Geek Girl once but that's all). It would just be a lot of effort. I don't know we'll see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyhow.

Harry didn’t even jump when a hand rested on his shoulder. He didn’t know who it was but he really didn’t care. At this point, he would welcome a murderer with open arms. At least he wouldn’t have to go through the mess of killing himself.

“Harry?” Nope, not a murderer, just Luna. He groaned in response. He was so tired and stressed and under caffeinated and he just wanted to sleep. “Harry, come on. The models are here.” He groaned again but managed to lift his head.

Models. His worst enemy. Everyone cared about the models. No one cared about Harry. If they did they would buy him coffee but as I said, he was very undercaffeinated. So Harry wasn’t a huge fan of models, or it was less the models and more that he had to design for them, create a set for them, create outfits for them, and make them look good when he hadn’t changed his shirt in 3 days. Fashion week. That was the real enemy. The models were like death eaters and fashion week was Voldemort, except he didn’t think he had the power to kill fashion week.

After realising that being an Auror just wasn’t up in his street (due to the learning of spells that weren’t ‘expelliarmus’ and the constant reminder of… everything) Harry had decided he wanted to become a designer, because why the hell not? One by one his friends (not all old friends; he realised Slytherins weren’t all bad) joined to help him. Which was great! It was fantastic having people he liked to help him but sometimes felt like he was doing a group task back at Hogwarts. But Harry actually enjoyed designing outfits and it helped him to rebrand himself as just “Harry”. Everyone knew him as Harry now. It was as if people forgot he was Harry Potter. Harry preferred the fame he got from being Harry to Harry Potter, even if some people thought it was a waste of his talents. Harry didn’t really care about people’s thoughts though, he enjoyed it (most of the time) and it brought less crazed fashion ideas to the wizarding world (He had a love-hate relationship with wizarding fashion). 

Anyway, Luna had become a set designer without Harry knowing what was happing (Luna managed to do that to a lot of people: doing what she wanted and it fitting with everything) and had hired a very lost Blaise Zabini, taught him about electricity (how Luna knew so much would always faze Harry) and taught him about lighting sets, so that was his job. 

Pansy was head of makeup and Harry was always so glad he had reached out to her with his plan. Despite not knowing anything about makeup (and dismissing that they were supposed to hate each other) he had always admired Pansy’s look during the later years at Hogwarts. He had found her address as soon as the idea blossomed in his mind, walked around with it in his pocket for many months, and on the day he had braved up enough to go visit her he had bumped into her on the street and, after apologising for his clumsiness. he had warily asked her, and she had just as warily accepted until he reassured all her suspicions. Pansy and Harry had a lot of time to get to know each other while building the business and had bonded loads during that time to a point of knowing what each other is thinking with one look.

When Dean had heard what Harry was doing through Ron, he had immediately offered his service in hair. He had thought it would be a good idea to go to a muggle college for hairdressing since he thought that doing his mum’s hair was fun. It turned out that his studies were a waste of time and he couldn’t find a job anywhere. He proceeded to call Harry “the boy who saved his life twice” when Harry had accepted. However, having Dean around meant Seamus was always around, despite not being hired by Harry. It was sometimes nice but Seamus had a very good way at distracting Dean, which was not so nice for the rest of the team.  
Hermione helped Harry as much as she could when he was starting and was Harry’s lifesaver. She helped him get into the business and set him up with contacts who help him with everything else. She’s also his shoulder angel when she’s around to help, stopping him from going crazy. Of course, she couldn’t be there all the time due to her having her own job in the ministry of magic (she was the only competent member there). Neither could Ron. He had outright laughed when Harry told him his plans managing to get out a “Mate, I know more about fashion than you. And I wear jumpers knitted by my mum.” through his laughs. Harry had pouted and Ron had shaken his head. By just like normal Ron fashion (excuse the pun) he had supported Harry the whole way through (especially when he and Ginny broke up because she was going touring with the Holyhead Harpies) and helped where he could while training to be an Auror himself. And Ron may not admit it, but Harry knew he secretly liked the whole thing and always had a look of awe at Harry’s shows.

And then there was Draco. Draco Malfoy was probably the only model who had worked with Harry more than once. Harry had discovered he liked being the boss and, since models were his worst enemy, he found he liked making them do what he wanted. It became the norm for models to work for him once (It wasn’t like they complained because they found other modelling companies treated them just as harsh) but Draco had stuck around. He had raised an eyebrow at Harry’s behaviour, shut his mouth, and did what he was told. Harry suspected he was having a hard time finding a job at first and heard Harry was adopting Slytherins, but as time went on and Draco’s name as a model gained more respect, Harry started to suspect Draco liked working for him. Either that or was used to the routine they had. Harry was the most careful with Draco when they started, not knowing where they stood with each other after everything, but he found it rather easy to casually banter with Draco when they were together. Besides, it was second nature for Harry to tell Draco to shut up when he was being annoying.

And that was everyone. Who mattered to the company at least. Harry couldn’t have asked for a better team. There were probably people better at their jobs but they wouldn’t work as well together or care as much for Harry, so Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Harry?” Luna’s voice came again. The calming tone making him look at her.

“I need dairy.” The desperation in his voice only came out in a whisper. She gave him a smile like she knew he would say that. “Just a little. Like milk in my coffee. Wait no, I would need coffee for that. Please, Luna just a bit of Dairy. I need it.” He begged.

“No, you don’t.” A new voice walked into the room. “What you need is some sleep.” Hermione came into view and frowned at him.

“Sleep is for the weak, blurry image number 3.” Harry managed to grin at her.

“I thought we agreed I was blurry image number 3?” Ron stepped into place next to her.

“I couldn’t see you when I said it.” Harry shrugged.

“Well, I’m offended you would replace me so soon.” Ron crossed his arms.

“You guys are weirdos.” Hermione’s shook her head.

“Hermione, we have known each other for fifteen years, and you’ve only just worked this out?” Harry deadpanned.

“I thought you were smarter than that.” Ron grinned at her when she smacked his arm.

“Harry, come on. Your models are waiting.” Hermione focused back on him. He tilted his head to the side. 

“Dairy?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“Five years’ vegan and you ask me the same question every year. No, Harry.” He sighed and made a huge deal about standing up.

“What are you doing here anyway?” He asked them stretching as he walked towards the door. 

“Making sure you don’t do something you’ll regret,” Hermione answered.

“Moral support.” Ron swung an arm around his shoulder. Harry grunted in response.

When he walked into the room it fell silent. He liked that. He liked it very much. He was so used to people harassing him with questions *cough* Rita Skeeter *Cough* that he appreciated a quiet room. Harry technically knew the models in front of him. He knew their sizes at least. That was he needed to know. He had a picture of each and made something he thought would match. He wasn’t often wrong. But, he had never met any of the people in front of him. Well, except Draco… who he couldn’t see at that point.

“Where’s Malfoy?” He asked Pansy who had appeared at his side without him noticing. She opened her mouth to answer when the door at the far end opened.

“Mother, I really can’t talk now. I’m at work and I’m late.” Malfoy rushed in talking down his phone (Harry had talked to pansy about getting them for work purposes and she had introduced Draco to the wonders of muggle technology). Harry raised an eyebrow and Pansy pointed towards Draco with her whole arm. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

“Okay, I’m hanging up now. Bye, love you, yeah okay bye.” Draco hung up and properly looked into the room to see everyone staring at him. He smiled sheepishly. “I’m going to pay for that.” He pocketed his phone and Harry gave him an unimpressed look.  
“Before or after you pay for being late?” Harry asked.

“Didn’t McGonagall threaten to turn you into a watch?” Draco replied snappily.

“She threatened to turn me into a lot of things. Don’t be late again, this is an important week, you should know.” Harry brushed it off.

“Have to get my beauty sleep,” Draco smirked but the hand he ran through his hair told Harry he was sorry. For someone wearing glasses, Harry was quite observant.

“Makes one of us,” Harry muttered and he heard Pansy snort next to him. “Right,” Harry finally addressed his whole audience, “Hello, I’m Harry. You should all know that really.” He heard Ron’s snicker and flicked him off behind his back. “You’re going find out very soon that my word if final here so things go my way or don’t go at all. Of course, I’m open to suggestions. If you have any though, talk to literally anyone else because I have a migraine and I will lose my patience very quickly.” 

“Harry!” Hermione hissed at him. Harry chose to ignore her.

“Now, we’re going to look at you for a very long time. If it makes you uncomfortable, what the hell are you doing as a model? If we tell you to stand somewhere specific, just go and stand there. It makes everything so much easier for me and you. You may talk to each other, but as I said I’ve got a migraine so do it really really quiet. I think that’s everything.” He clapped his hands together and then winced at the sound. He looked around him and frowned. “Where’s Dean?” 

“I’ll go get him.” Ron offered and left. Harry nodded and turned back to the models.

“Is there a chair anywhere?” He asked Pansy while eyeing a model. “You two,” he pointed at two of the men, “Stand next to each other.” One crossed to the other side and he nodded.

“Draco’s sitting in it,” Pansy answered him. He looked around to see Draco smiling down at his phone.

“Take it from under him,” Harry said as if it was obvious. Pansy stared at him for a while until he raised an eyebrow.

“You would have made a really good Slytherin.” She told him.

“I know.” She grinned at his smirk.

“Accio chair.” She pulled her wand out and the chair flew from under Draco into her free hand and she quickly slammed it to the floor before it twisted her wrist.

There was a “Fuck” from the other side of the room and followed was a loud groan.

“That’s for being late,” Harry called out while sitting down and getting as comfortable as he could.

“Piss off Potter.” Draco leaned his head against the wall he fell against.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Harry smirked.

“Those two.” Luna interrupted by pointing to two brunettes.

“Perfect.” Harry glanced at them and gestured for them to move closer. There was silence for a while after. At some point, Ron returned with Dean and they settled into the silence. Someone would go to say something and then stop themselves knowing Harry wanted perfection.

Some of the models looked scared. Harry loved that part. When he had become so cruel he didn’t know but he enjoyed watching them squirm not knowing what to do under the gaze. Of course, Draco couldn’t have looked more at ease (after he stopped posting about the chair). He started making noises with his mouth and Harry endured it for a while since it made the silence in the room a little less awkward but eventually, he snapped out a sharp “Malfoy!” and the noises stopped.

The other models seemed to take this as a sign that they couldn’t talk at all but what did Harry care? They were there to look pretty not to speak. There was one brave soldier who was close enough to Draco to whisper and ask what they were doing.

Draco’s eyes flickered to Harry and the group before looking back to the model. “They're sizing you up to eat you,” he answered simply but gave a short laugh at the horror on the guy’s face. “They’re just seeing who looks good with who. If they want to do pairs down the walk or triplets or neither. No point all of us looking good if we don’t look good together.” Draco shrugged but Harry thought he had explained it rather well.

“What if we don’t fit well together. Will they fire us?” The model inched closer to Draco.

“What? No. It’s too close to the show. They’ll just have us go out individually. They’ll probably do that anyway. It’s the best way à mon avis but we don’t have a say as models. I should know I’m their favourite.” Harry felt Hermione go to reply to Draco’s comment about favouritism so he placed a hand on her arm to stop her. It wasn’t worth it. Besides, he wanted to savour the sound of Draco casually slipping into French as he did sometimes. Pansy spoke instead of Hermione and ruined the moment for him anyway.

“Are you positive in the theme Harry? These guys look too innocent for what you’re going for. They’re all wide-eyed and nervous. Well, except Draco, but you know what I’m getting at.” Draco looked up at his name and smirked slightly, more in amusement rather than cockiness.

“I’m sure. We’ll get them more confident; I think we’re just a bit intimidating. And even if we don’t, it’s sweet right? The audience sees them and it’s like ‘awe first time getting caught having sex’. Innocent, innocent, innocent,” Harry pointed to the especially baby-faced models to make his point, “and then bang! Malfoy comes on screaming experience and lust and darkness, you know the stuff that lures you in. That’s hot. That shows ‘just been shagged’. Everybody loves a bad boy.” Harry loved this part. He loved getting to explore his ideas and he loved letting them all flow out. Harry’s mind was a mess when it came to this stuff and letting it all come out in flow was super helpful. It was true what they said: a problem shared was a problem halved and Harry shared with everyone.

“I see where you’re going with that.” She nodded and Harry turned to look at her. She looked back with the same expression she had when she thought what someone had said was worth listening to. She gave him a soft smile, though, which she wouldn’t give to others.

Harry’s Hermione alert went off and he could feel her say something about him giving away that Draco was the show stopper but Seamus burst through the door saving him.

“You’re not going to tell him off for being late?” Draco piped up when Seamus gave a sheepish smile and closed the door with his foot.

“He doesn’t work for me,” Harry answered. “You in the corner,” he gestured to someone he hadn’t noticed at first, “come closer.” The model did so and Harry flickered over the faces to someone he thought would fit with. When he found him, Harry gestured to them both, “Get.” He ordered. 

“Oh that’s nice, we could do a nice yellow with them; starry-eyed,” Luna commented and Harry smiled at the idea.

“Here babe.” Harry heard Seamus talking to Dean. “Black, although I don’t know why, you prefer sweet things.” Dean absentmindedly handed the coffee cup to Harry who took a big sip without saying thank you. He didn’t need to. Dean got the message from Harry suddenly standing up. “Oh that makes sense,” Seamus muttered before Harry spoke up.

“Okay, shirts off. Time to get objectified.” Harry stretched.

“Harry!” 

“Joke ‘Mione. I’m joking.” The models did what they were told and took their shirts off. “Okay, we’re going to have a lot more open shirts then I first planned.” A few of them chuckled and, with a bit of coffee in him, Harry didn’t mind. He drank a bit more.

“Right, hand up if you have seven or eight abs,” Harry asked. A few raised their hands.

“Who do you know has seven abs?” Ron snorted.

“We broke up a while back,” Harry answered absentmindedly.

“Wait, the guy with black hair and the creepy eyes,” Ron asked as Harry gestured for them to come forward.

“He only had creepy eyes for you,” Harry answered.

“What?” Harry turned to see Ron’s face. He grinned at what he saw.

“Oh yeah. He had a major crush on you. Couldn’t date a guy who liked my best mate.” Harry shuddered and turned back to the models. He rubbed his hands together and started pairing them up quicker than before. Eventually, after some help from his team, there was Malfoy left. 

“That’s not fair. Do I not get a partner?” He pouted walking closer to the group. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not ethically right, Harry,” Hermione told him from beside him.

“Not to mention you don’t need to inflate his ego more,” Ron added.

“He knows how I like it done. Plus, that was the whole vision. He’ll do it.” Harry answered.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me, Potter?” Malfoy gleamed.

“I didn’t ask you anything. You’re going on last.” Harry nodded.

“Merlin Potter, I feel sorry for the poor bugger you’re going to propose to.” Draco crossed his arms and Pansy let out a giggle. Harry chose to ignore them.

“I want this to be classy. Not getting caught behind the dumpsters with a drink in one hand and your dick in another,” Harry faced Draco but was speaking to everyone.

“Harry.” Hermione showed her disapproval at the metaphor.

“I want affair shagged. The whole caboodle. Having sex with your bride-to-be’s best friend and her brother.” He exaggerated the ‘and’ a bit too much but this was a type of theatre baby.

“Whose brother?” Ron half laughed.

“Either, both, it doesn’t matter. I want so incredibly scandalous the matter is never addressed. But at the same time, the best friend craves more and the brother slash brothers end up moaning your name during sex and you know what you’ve done is so bad but have somehow fallen into the trap and also want more. I want bad but so good. I want addictive.” Harry could see it and it was beautiful.

“That’s really specific. Does everyone have the same backstory?” Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed and turned to look at him.

“Not necessarily. It was an example. Do some research in the Malfoy history; I’m sure there’s some scandalous sex affair in all that pureblood.” Harry’s nose twitched. Whether it was from the coffee, the excitement, or the fact that he wanted to laugh at Malfoy’s offended look, we will never know. It could be a mix of all three.

“No need to search. Everyone knows a Malfoy’s narcissism goes past looking in a mirror.” Harry thinks Ron said that absentmindedly but he wouldn’t put it past his friend to try and wind up Malfoy “for old time’s sake”. Of course, Harry was more surprised by the lack of witty comeback from Draco. Hermione, however, was more than happy to intervene over Seamus’ snorting.

“Ronald! You can’t say such things. Despite previous disagreements, the Malfoy’s were a respected family and you cannot go around claiming incest.” Harry bit his lip from saying something that will turn her annoyance on him.

“As much as I appreciate you sticking up for me, Granger, my family is no longer a respected one and I shall not defend my ancestor’s actions against true accusations. I would say it’s what turned us all evil but really that was mother’s side.” Harry couldn’t help it, he let out a shocked laugh which earned him an amused look from Draco and a glare from Hermione. He tried to pass it off as a cough for Hermione.

“No one thinks you’re evil Draco.” Luna popped up, like the dear she is.

“I- thank you Lovegood. That’s rather sweet of you. It ruins the point knowing it’s not true but thank you nonetheless.” Draco smiled at her.

“I mean no one here thinks you’re evil. And if anyone was to know best, it would be us.” She said it in such a way only Luna could that Harry thought was the only reason Draco was allowing it to be said.

“Well, I wouldn’t speak too soon. I might murder a few people in a few weeks by going out on stage looking like I’ve had a shag.” Draco joked but Harry noticed the faint blush on his cheeks and the way he avoided eye contact while still managing to send a smile Luna’s way. Pansy laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist hugging him close and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Are we just not going to discuss Malfoy just admitted to his family having incest?” Seamus asked from behind them. Harry let out a laugh before kissing Pansy on the head and pulling away from her embrace.

“Alright, you lot. Come in, pair by pair. I should have all your measurements correct but even I make mistakes.” He turned to his team, “Thank you for your help; you can do whatever now.” Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

There was a chorus of “Bye Harry”s as he made his way into his office sipping his coffee. He waved at them with the back of his hand. 

He sat down and the first pair walked in. He gave them their clothes and waited for them to get changed. This was going to be a long day. If only he was good at baking.

Harry only slightly perked up a bit when Draco swaggered like he owned the place. Harry wouldn’t exactly say that he did but Draco had had a huge input in Harry being where he was. Despite being a git, Draco was the best model Harry had ever worked with. It seemed when he was getting paid, he found it quite easy to follow instructions.

“Potter.” Draco nodded and walked up to Harry’s desk to start looking through his paperwork.

“Malfoy,” Harry answered pulling his designs out of Draco’s loose grip. Harry sometimes wished he could call Draco by his first name. He was Draco in his head and had been for a long time. Draco was different form Malfoy in Hogwarts. He only stopped himself because it felt like Draco was the only one who remembered he was a Potter. Harry preferred being famous for being Harry rather than Harry Potter but he was proud to be a Potter and he liked that Draco emphasised that.

“Just try the trousers on.” Harry gestured to a pile with a note with Malfoy’s name on. “I’m sure I got the measurements right but I wouldn’t put it past you to have done something.” Harry leaned back in his chair. 

“You’re insinuating I’ve put on weight.” Draco gasped before continuing. “Are you calling me fat, Potter?” Draco put on an offended face while starting to unbutton his jeans.

“Hardly,” Harry let out a laugh, “I just wouldn’t be surprised if you managed to do something that would ruin my set.”

“I thought we were past that Potter.” Draco pulled off his jeans and started putting the trousers on. Harry only liked that Draco was shameless because it would be difficult to talk to him if he was hiding away like the other models. It had nothing to do with Harry liking the idea Draco was comfortable with him (which was stupid anyway because he was a model whose job is to show off their body, Hermione, you’re smarter than that) or that Harry didn’t oppose to seeing more of Draco’s bare skin than his normal clothes allowed. 

Draco finished buttoning the trousers and Harry told him to do a few turns so he could see different angles and because it was funny to see Draco twirling. Harry leaned back staring while Draco stood still like a good little model. Draco’s eyes flickered to Harry’s tapping fingers and then to the thumbnail being bitten.

“It’s not right is it?” Draco asked after a while. Harry looked away from the trousers to Draco’s face.

“Huh? No, it’s not.” Harry removed his hand from his mouth and stopped tapping and pulled out Draco’s design. “I can’t put my finger on what’s wrong though.” He paused for a second. “Tell a lie. It’s your bloody arse. The trousers are too tight because of it, so you’ll be able to see the shirt, but if I loosen it, the waistcoat will look too tight.” Draco’s lips quirked but he didn’t say anything. “Okay put the waistcoat on without the shirt.” Draco did so after pulling his shirt off and Harry regretted even thinking it. “No, absolutely not. You look ridiculous and guilty. Try the shirt but don’t tuck it.” Draco did and Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know if I like it.” Draco chuckled and looked down at himself. “Add the waistcoat.” Draco pulled it on shrugging his shoulders and Harry huffed in frustration. “It’s not… you. I’ll give it to the brunette at the beginning, it might work with him.” Draco took it back off frowning.

“What do you mean ‘it’s not me’?” He glanced up at Harry who had stood up to put the waistcoat on a different hanger.

“It doesn’t scream Draco Malfoy. Besides, you’re smart enough to put on a shirt and not a waistcoat. Why would you mess around with a waistcoat when you’ve been caught rendezvous-ing.” Harry explained turning to him. “But not having the shirt tucked in when it’s a perfect fit is… messy, it’s… shaggy. It’s more…” Harry waved his hand around trying to think of the word.

“Like Seamus.” Draco offered and Harry clicked his fingers and pointed at Draco.

“Exactly. It’s attention-seeking but in a trashy way. It’s not you.” Harry noticed Draco’s cheeks turn slightly pink but thought nothing of it. Draco often became flustered during Harry’s rants. He looked back down at the trousers before rolling his eyes.

“Merlin, Malfoy. We spoke about this. Fucking wank before you come to work.” Draco looked down and at least had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry, sorry, no problem,” Draco closed his eyes and Harry watched the bulge go down. Those trousers really were tight.

“Neat little trick there.” He turned and walked to his desk and gathered some tools.

“It’s gotten me out of so many awkward situations.” Harry turned back to see Draco grinning.

“I’ll bet,” Harry said, amused. He told Draco to unbutton the trousers so he could adjust them to make them looser. Harry got down on his knees and shuffled a bit to make himself comfortable on the floor. “If only I had the power to will away unwanted boners,” Harry said looking up from his position. Draco just nodded looking down at him. 

Harry loosened the trousers in silence concentrating on his work. He told Draco to do the trousers back up when he was done and moved away. He almost missed Draco’s sigh of relief. He guessed it was because Draco still wasn’t comfortable with him being so close. It upset Harry a bit but he could live with that. 

The trousers, now buttoned up, were much looser; they only just stayed on his hips. Harry told him to tuck the shirt and, as Harry predicted, you couldn’t see any marks from the shirt through the fabric. He took a step back to admire his work but noticed there were things missing.

“Roll your sleeves up in a Malfoy manor.” Harry turned to a chest of draws with a grin at his pun. He pulled open a drawer and picked out two ties. He knew immediately which one would a) look better and b) Draco would prefer. Luckily, they were the same one. But, because Harry was a little shit, he put that one on top of the draws and tuned back with a red tie in hand.

“No,” Draco said as soon as he saw the tie in Harry’s hand after folding his sleeves. “I am not wearing a red tie. I don’t care if you’re my boss; I am not wearing Gryffindor colours.” Harry stopped himself from laughing by biting his tongue and looked down at the tie.

“But I am your boss. And I could make you.” Harry shrugged. Draco’s face was a perfect mix of disgust, resentment, unwillingness, ready to bolt, and begging. Harry couldn’t help the laugh and wished he had a photo of it. He placed the tie on his desk and accioed the green tie from the top of the draws. 

“As much as I prefer that colour, it won’t fit with the aesthetic.” Draco frowned.

“Exactly!” Harry grinned as he walked closer and popped Draco’s collar up. “It will make you stand out and get a few laughs.” Harry wrapped the tie around his neck and started doing it up. “Besides, I doubt even you would have time to check what tie you put on after being fucked senseless.” Harry pulled the tie tighter and covered it with Draco’s collar.

“I think you’re under the impression I’m a bottom, Potter.” He said as Harry smoothed the tie down. Harry raised an eyebrow taking a step back. 

“I’m under no such impression.” Harry took it all in and frowned. He was sure that it would work. He rubbed his hand over his face and stepped forward again.

“What’s wrong now?” Draco asked.

“You look too neat,” Harry answered and pulled on the tie. 

“You just did that up,” Draco stated.

“And now I’m undoing it.” Harry retorted. He pulled it completely so both sides dangled down. He then undid the top buttons of Draco’s shirt and stepped back again. He sighed at what he saw. “Does your hair have to be so perfect?” 

“Yes, Potter. The amount of effort that goes into my hair…”

“Mess it up.” Harry interrupted.

“Excuse me.”

“You’re excused,” Harry smirked. “Mess it up. Or I will.” Draco huffed but hesitantly ran his fingers through his hair. “Properly,” Harry ordered and Draco rubbed his hair more glaring at Harry. Harry held up a hand when it was enough and Draco dropped his hand. Harry finally smiled.

“I might play around a bit more with the tie but there, that, is what Draco Malfoy looks like after a shag.” Harry looked Draco up and down.

“I beg to differ.” Harry’s eyes snapped back up to Draco’s questioning. “I usually stay naked for longer but I don’t think you’re going for full frontal nudity.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“No, not exactly.” Harry smiled and went to sit back down. Draco was the last so he would probably annoy Harry for a bit longer. He picked up his phone and then put it straight back down when he saw how many notifications he had. “I could do with a shag about now.” Harry leaned back against his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. There was a pause before Draco spoke.

“Is that an invitation or what?” Harry’s hands stopped over his face but then he dropped them grinning assuming Draco was joking. Although, the serious look on his face he was making while wrapping the tie neatly around his hand said otherwise.

“It might be if we weren’t at work.” Harry brushed off Draco’s question only to have it dumped back on his shoulders.

“Do you want to grab a drink then?” Draco started unbuttoning his shirt all the way and picked a hanger up.

“If only,” Harry snorted at that, “This is my permanent residence for the next few weeks.” It was okay that Harry was saying no. Draco was just being kind anyway.

“Really?” Draco asked hanging the shirt up on the hanger.

“Oh yeah. What? You think I have a life?” 

“I just figured they’d lessen your workload.” Draco shrugged.

“Ah,” Harry sat up to flip through some designs. “The while savour thing. Well,” Harry leaned over his desk so it came out more like a grunt than a word, “despite what you may think, I try not to let them treat me any differently. Besides, it’s my company. There’s no ‘they’ to lessen the workload.” 

“What do you mean ‘what I think’?” Draco frowned pulling on his own shirt.

“You know Hogwarts and Snape’s influence or whatever.” Harry waved his hand in dismissal.

“I don’t… you don’t think I still believe that do you?” Harry’s head snapped up at the tone of Draco’s voice.

“Well, no. I guess not. I suppose, I mean, most people do. Think I take advantage of the savour thing, I mean. Like, they know me as Harry the designer but I think they all think I only got to this point through favours and people thinking they owe me or something.” Harry was clearly tired. He was only ever this honest when he was tired.

“I… don’t,” Draco answered locking eyes with Harry to get his point across despite his few words. Harry stared for a few seconds. He really hoped Draco wasn’t messing around but the serious face reassured that he wasn’t.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Harry gave a smile. “And, if it’s any consolation I don’t think you’re still the twat you were raised to be. Maybe just a bit annoying now.” Draco let out a sheepish laugh and dipped his head.

“So a drink then?” Draco quickly switched his trousers for his jeans leaving them undone as he picked up the trousers to hang them neatly.

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t want to ruin your fun.” Harry brushed the request off. “You go enjoy yourself though; pretty face like yours should enjoy yourself once in a while.” 

“You flatter me, Potter. I’ll become spoilt.” Draco seemed to take the rejection fine so it couldn’t have been a genuine offer.

“What do you mean ‘become’?” Harry grinned up at Draco who rolled his eyes took a few steps back.

“Enjoy your work.” Draco nodded.

“Enjoy your drink,” Harry added wanted to have the last word before turning back to his work. He looked down and ran his hands through his hair. It was going to be a long night. He reached for his phone as he heard the door close.


End file.
